This invention relates to a guidance system of the type that can be used in conjunction with a sewing machine, where an edge portion of continuous sheet material, such as terry cloth, can be folded over and sewn to form a hem in the sheet material.
While various guidance systems have been developed in the past for the purpose of expediently and accurately moving sheet material to a sewing machine, and wherein the edge portion of the sheet material is folded to form a hem which is sewn closed by the sewing machine, most of the prior art systems have been somewhat complicated and have not functioned quickly, accurately and reliably to make adjustments for variations in the sheet material. Also, the hems formed by the prior art systems sometimes are improperly formed because of improper guidance of the edge of the cloth material through the folder and sewing machine and because the friction between the cloth and the folder causes the cloth to creep out of the folder. In some instances, the sheet materail being processed through a system will have wavy or curled edges that require the processing system to continuously and rapidly adjust the position of the sheet material with respect to the folder and sewing machine so that a continuous, properly formed folded hem is formed by the system. Moreover, additional or more precise guidance is required in systems which guide material through folders to prevent the frictional drag of the folder against the material from causing the edge portion of the material from drifting out of the folder or away from the needle of the sewing machine.